1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Flight Simulating Devices and more particularly pertains to a new safety system for visual flight references system for simulating the geography around the landing and the take-off of an airplane during zero visibility conditions thereby allowing the pilot to visualize the surrounding landscape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Flight Simulating Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Flight Simulating Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Flight Simulating Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,652; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,598; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,517; U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,079; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,823 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,459.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new safety system for Visual Flight Reference System. The inventive device includes a display screen, a keyboard, a hold-down bracket and a central processing unit.
In these respects, the safety system for visual flight reference system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the geography around the landing and the take-off of an airplane during zero visibility conditions thereby allowing the pilot to visualize the surrounding landscape.